Loud RAW
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Lana and Lynn watch Monday Night RAW with the hopes of proving which of their favorite main event wrestler will win the main event steel cage match; Roman Reigns or Braun Strowman. I hope you enjoy reading this and if you like this, tell me whether or not you want me to do a sequel for Smackdown Live.


Loud RAW

Lincoln, Lisa, and Lucy were watching Homicide Hunter on TV. They had just found out who committed the crime, and Joe Kenda was spending the remaining three minutes talking about what really happened when the crime was committed, and as Kenda was about to say the last words, they heard Lana and Lynn arguing with each other.

"You are so wrong, Lana! Roman's obviously going to win the match tonight!" Lynn exclaimed, poking Lana in the chest, who was sporting a determined look on her face.

"YOU'RE so wrong, Lynn! Braun is gonna take Roman, and destroy him AGAIN!" Lana argued, walking to the couch, and taking the remote from Lincoln's hand. Lana then changed the channel to the USA network so that she and Lynn could watch Monday Night RAW.

"So…I guess it's time for us to go?" Lincoln asked. Lana responded by pushing him off the couch, and sitting in his seat. Lincoln dusted himself off, before discretely flipping Lana the bird and leaving with Lisa and Lucy.

"You ready to be proven wrong, Lynn?" Lana mocked during the opening song.

"I should ask you the same thing," Lynn mocked right back, as the show started with Kurt Angle coming to the ring.

Kurt came into the ring, and introduced the Shield before they came out. Once they got into the ring, the Shield got Kurt out of the ring. Then, Braun Strowman, Cesaro, Sheamus, and the Miz started coming to the ring, and Kurt stopped them from fighting.

"WHAT!? Come on Kurt! Let 'em fight!" Lana yelled at the TV, wanting to see her new favorite superstar, Braun Strowman destroy the Shield. Lynn looked at the TV with an angry intensity, showing that she wanted to see them fight too.

As the night went on, Lana and Lynn became less and less patient as they saw Finn Balor, Apollo Crews, and Titus O'Neil defeat Bray Wyatt, Elias, and Goldust in a six man tag, Jason Jordan lose to the Club in a handicap match, Emma defeat a jobber in an Asuka mask, Bayley and Mickie James beat Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax, and Cedric Alexander defeat Jack Gallagher. This was all peppered with promos from Enzo Amore and Kalisto, a promo package hyping up Asuka's debut, and Curt Hawkins demanding some competition for next week so that he could finally break his 122 match losing streak.

"Man, I hope Curt finally gets that win next week," Lana said with some hope in her voice,

"Who cares!? The main event his here!" Lynn yelled, pointing to the TV, where the steel cage is being lowered down.

Five minutes later, Braun Strowman was throwing Roman Reigns into the steel cage, with Lana and Lynn watching with anticipation in their eyes. Just then, Luan passed by, seeing Braun attempting to slingshot Roman into the steel cage, but Roman used Braun's momentum to push Braun head first into the cage.

"Well, that was a 'steel' right there," Luan joked, laughing at her own pun.

"Yeah, that was great one, Luan, now be quiet!" Lynn yelled, watching as Roman attempted to hit a Samoan Drop on Strowman. Lana was jumping up and down in her seat, trying to get Strowman back in the game. It seemed to work, as Strowman elbowed Roman in the head, and hit a clothesline to the back of Roman's head.

"YES! Strowman's back in it!" Lana cheered right in Lynn's face.

"Yeah, whatever. Roman's still gonna win the match," Lynn responded, lightly pushing Lana to the other side of the couch.

Ten minutes later, Roman was about to escape the cage, when the Bar (Cesaro and Sheamus) came out of the crowd and started climbing the cage, and distracted Roman long enough for Strowman to get to the top of the cage as well. As the Bar got down from the cage, the rest of the Shield (Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose) came out and started brawling with them.

Just then, Lola walked by with a tray of cookies in her hand, and saw Seth Rollins fighting Sheamus in front of the cage.

"Woah! Who is that hunk!?" Lola asked loudly as she went closer to the TV to get a better look at Seth Rollins, blocking the screen.

"LOLA! Get out of the way! We're missing the match!" Lana yelled, getting off the couch to try and pull her away from the TV.

"Who cares about your stupid match!? Look at him! He's gorgeous!" Lola shouted back, pointing to the camera's close up on Seth's face. Lana threw her on the couch next to Lynn before jumping on the other side of Lola.

"Well, if you want to watch, at least sit here, and be quiet!" Lana countered, pointing at Lola. Lola stuck her tongue out at Lana before taking a bite out of one of her cookies.

After another five minutes, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and the Bar fought all the way to the back, and got locked in a garage by the Miz. Back in the ring, Roman was in the corner, Braun was down in the center of the ring, and Roman was setting up his finishing move; the spear.

"OH NO!" Lana cried.

"OH YES!" Lynn cried, out of excitement.

"Oh brother," Lola mumbled, not really caring about the action going on in the ring, as she was hoping that Seth Rollins would come back.

Roman was about to hit the Spear, but just then, the lights turned an eerie shade of blood red, bathing the entire arena in the creepy lighting. Then, a guitar riff started playing as fire started appearing on the Titantron. Lynn, Lana, and even Lola had their eyes glued to the TV, wondering what would happen next.

Meanwhile, in the background, Luna, who had come down a minute ago to get something from the fridge, was rocking out to the music playing.

"WOO! That is some killer jam, dudes!" Luan yelled out, still mimicking the riff on air guitar. All three responded by shushing her, before turning back to the TV. Luna responded by shooting them a glare before getting a water from the fridge and going back to her room.

Just then, none other than the Big Red Monster, Kane appeared from under the ring canvas, and got into a stare down with Roman. Seeing Kane made Lola scream in fear, and hide underneath the couch cushion she was sitting on.

"YES! KANE IS BACK!" Lana cheered, more so as it looked like Kane was going to do some damage to Roman.

"He better not be doing what I think he's doing!" Lynn exclaimed as she looked closely at the TV, completely oblivious of Lola shaking from fear under the couch cushion.

Roman attempted to hit Kane with a Superman Punch, but Kane countered it into a Chokeslam.

"WHAT!?" Lynn screamed, watching Roman lay down near unconscious from the Chokeslam. Lana was on the edge of her seat in excitement, and her excitement only increased when she saw Kane hit another Chokeslam on Roman.

But Braun, who by this point had gotten up, wasn't satisfied. Braun picked Roman up, and hit him with the Running powerslam. Kane picked Roman up and hit him with a Tombstone Piledriver. Braun decided to finally finish the job by hitting Roman with another Running Powerslam, and pinning him for the 1…2…3.

Lynn was in shock at what had just happened, while Lana's shock was overcome by excitement that her new favorite wrestler had won the match. Lola, however, was still shivering from fear underneath the couch cushion.

"…Is…is he gone…?" Lola asked, her voice still shaking from fear. Lana, looking at the rare sight of Lola scared out of her mind, smirked.

"Yeah, he's gone now," Lana answered, pointing to the TV. Lynn, realizing what Lana was doing, was trying to hold in a laugh. When Lola came out of the cushion, Kane raised his arms up, and when he swung them down to his sides, causing the corners of the rings to emit columns of fire. This caused Lola to shriek, and go back to her hiding place under the cushion.

"NOT FUNNY, LANA!" Lola shrieked from under the cushion. Lana and Lynn were laughing, before Luan came back, and saw the fire still coming from the ring post.

"Wow Lana, you're on 'FIRE' today," Luan quipped, laughing at her own terrible pun.

"NOT FUNNY EITHER, LUAN!" Lola shrieked again. Luan continued to laugh as Lynn finally gave her thoughts on the main event.

"You may have been right tonight, Lana. But just wait until tomorrow when Dolph Ziggler beats Bobby Roode," Lynn said with a smirk on her face. Lana responded with a smirk of her own.

"Pfft. You wish. Bobby is gonna beat Dolph, and is gonna look glorious while doing it," Lana said, laughing in Lynn's face before heading upstairs for bed. Lynn then followed her upstairs to continue the argument, while Lola poked her head from under the cushion.

"Luan, is the big monster guy gone yet?" Lola asked, hoping that Luan would say yes. Luan looked at the TV, and saw that Modern Family was on.

"Hey, I love Modern Family! This is a real 'turn on'," Luan quipped, laughing at her dirty joke. Lola got out of from under the cushion and sat next to Luan.

"I…don't get it," Lola stated. Luan laughed, and put an arm around Lola's shoulder.

"And you won't…for another seven years," Luan responded, with Lola puffing her cheeks in annoyance before going back up to her and Lana's room to get some sleep.


End file.
